Finn the Human x Reader
by Tainted Malice
Summary: You are a human in the land of Ooo, raised by wolves. You didn't know any other humans until you meet Finn and Jake, and even the Ice King. (Don't worry, he doesn't stick around). Meeting Finn should be the highlight of your life, but you still aren't happy. Why do you feel so bad about leaving the home you hate? I know this summary sucks but please give the story a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Finn the Human x Reader**

I do not own the characters from Adventure Time, they belong to the creators.

I sat up and looked around. I was laying by the river in the woods. Somewhere in the land of Ooo. I fell asleep, oops. I stood up and looked for my family. I found them where I left them. Some were drinking out of the river while the guys were searching for food. My brother was with them. My brother took care of me, after mother and father were killed in that fight with the other pack.

I was the only human in the pack, the others were all wolves. And I'm the only reason the other pack attacks us. The other pact is a race of human like wolves. They talk and walk like people, but they are part wolf, with a real tail and real ears. We called them werewolves. They had fur that covered there bodies too. I only have the fur of one of the dead that my brother gave me. He fought with another of the pack and he won. So I wear the skin and fur. After I cleaned it correctly. I skinned him. I have a dress from it. I only used the middle and back of it, I left the arms, legs, and head. I kept the tail though. My brother was honored for winning the fight.

When the rest of the pack got back, bringing a few rabbits and three deer with them. My brother brought me a rabbit and went back to the deer. I skinned the dead rabbit and cooked it. I ate what I wanted when it was cooked. Being only seven I didn't eat much. I gave the rest to the others who were still hungry.

I walked down the river enough so I could still see the pack but far enough so they water wouldn't get dirty or bloody as I bathed. I was used to changing in front of the pack so it didn't bother me to pull my dress off and underwear off then jump into the water. I washed my (H/L)(H/C) hair and scrubbed the dirt and blood off my skin. I was with them for three years. They found me alone when I was four and took me in. I'll always love them. I finished bathing and got out of the water to get dressed.

"(Name)" My brother barked. I learned how to speak wolf. I ran over to him, The wolves don't really have names, we all know each other so why use names? I go by a name though. I had it when they found me, so I kept it. I still know how to speak English, I learned even more English by watched the villagers speak to each other. I never spoke to them though.

My brother nodded to our leader, signaling that I was here. We waited for a few more minutes and when everyone was here we started traveling again. We keep moving so the other pack can't catch up and kill us. I don't understand why they want us dead.

It was getting dark. That means were stopping soon. I was right, we stopped for the night. Like always I laid next to my brother, he would keep me warm in the cold nights. And tonight should be as normal as ever. We'll it wasn't.

They attacked us. We weren't ready, we weren't strong enough. I watched as the werewolves slowly killed my family. I could only watch, I was no help to them. I heard a growl and turned towards a boy, maybe a year older than me. He was gray and white fur with the brightest yellow eyes I have ever seen. His eyes actually glowed in the dark. I still could see from the moon light so I started to run the opposite directing.

I called out for my brother, a second later I heard a yelp and turned back towards the boy. Him and my brother were fighting. I ran back to them, I wanted to help. I didn't want to leave my family alone. I got to my brother just as the boy ripped out his throat.

I screamed. My brother whined as he scratched at the ground, he still kept his eyes on me though. I thought he would look like he was in pain, but he looked so sad. Soon after his eyes went dull and he stopped scratching. I looked back up at my brother's murderer.

The boy laughed and stood up. Covered in my brothers blood, he started walking towards me again. I looked around for help. There was no one, my entire family was dead.

Time Skip

Seven Years Later

I was fourteen now. Seven years ago I lost everything. I sighed as he sat down next to me. I was leaning against a tree. "What do you want Lycidas?" I asked and stared at a butterfly that landed on a flower a few feet in front of me.

He growled at me. I didn't lave to look at him to know he was staring at me. I could feel his bright yellow eyes on me. "I feel as you should treat me with more respect." He said and picked up a twig. He threw it as the butterfly so it would flutter away.

I sighed. "Why?"

"I'm turning sixteen soon."

"So?" I turned to look at him. I shouldn't have, he wrapped his hand in my hair and pulled me toward him. He kissed me. This isn't the first time he's kissed me. He first kissed me when I was twelve, I pushed him, he scratched me. I still have the scar on my arm. I didn't know why he kissed me then, he was fourteen though so I didn't understand what kissing was. I still don't understand what kissing really is. I've seen a few of the other werewolves do it, but they looked happy when they did it... Why do I feel sad when Lycidas kisses me? Is it because he's the one who killed my brother?

"You really are stupid." Lycidas said after he stopped kissing me. "My father said I have to know who I want my mate to be when I turn sixteen."

I looked away and back at the flower. "What are you saying?" I growled.

"I'm saying that's where you come in (Name). I decided that it's going to be you." He reached over and grabbed my wrist. "So you should treat me better."

I stood up. He still gripped my wrist but stood up as well. He used to tease me about this before but he never stated it so calmly. I started walking the direction I wanted to go, he did the same but towards the opposite direction. I didn't get my way, he pulled me where he was going.

We stepped out into a large green field. It was beautiful, I've been in the woods for so long that I couldn't really remember what this was like. It was nice. I stepped out into the sun and spread my arms out. Bathing in the sunlight. I felt the wind blow through my hair. I smiled. It's been so long since I smiled.

"It's pretty, huh(Name)?"

"Yeah." I murmured.

I laid down on the soft grass and looked up at the sky. The last time I felt so relaxed was with my brother. That was before he was killed and claimed by the werewolves. I live with them now. I hate Lycidas but I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. He made sure I had food everyday, he even got me new clothes when mine started to fall apart. I grew up, I couldn't stay in the same clothes I wore when I was seven.

I wasn't too fond of the clothes he gave me. I have a sleeveless top that only covers my breasts and stops before my bellybutton, the bottom is just a skirt that stops middle thigh, just below my fingertips. I still had a tail though. I do wish it covered more. If I dressed like this in my old family I would be fine, I just feel strange dressed like this with the werewolves. I can't talk to them in English. Only Lycidas knows English. He actually learned after I joined the pack.

"We should go back now, before they start to worry." Lycidas said and looked down at me.

"I'm not going back yet. I'll be back later." I said and glared at him. He ruined my peace and quiet.

"Whatever." He growled. "Be back before dinner." He didn't bother to listen to a response, he just walked back into the woods. I won't lie, it was nice to hear him speak friendly for a little while. I actually don't want to go back. I don't want to go back into the woods. I don't want to go back to them.

I stood up and walked away from the forest.

I walked for hours, I should have been back with the others about two hours ago, it was already dark. But it was such a thrill to do something I wanted to do for once. I couldn't even see the forest anymore. But I did see a giant tree. With a house built onto it, so I guess this was one of those tree houses, I have only read about them from old books I've found. This is the only one I've actually ever seen.

"Wow." I walked up to it. It was huge, it was amazing.

"Hey!" Someone yelled.

I yelped thinking Lycidas followed me and was mad, but then I realized that wasn't his voice. I looked around. The sun was already set, I could only see from the moon light, but I didn't see anyone.

"Yeah you, wolf girl!" The voice yelled. I noticed it came from the top of the tree house. I looked up and noticed a blue old man was flying with his beard over the roof.

I never talked to another person except for the pack in so long. "Hi." I said.

"Hey my friends are trying to sleep in here and you just come waltzing by like you own the place!" He yelled and his hands started glowing blue. "I should freeze you for that."

I didn't even consider this, but I may have just walked onto another persons territory. "I-I'm sorry." I took a step back and held my hands up in a peaceful way. "I'll leave. I don't want to start a fight." I don't have the werewolves to protect me anymore.

"Well you started one-" The flying blue man was cut off as a teenager who looked about fourteen maybe fifteen threw open a window and shook his fist at the man.

"Ice King! Get off of our house!" The boy yelled. He was in a white hat with little ears on top. He was in pajamas too, white on the top and red on the bottom.

"Hey Finn, who's that?" An orange dog joined him in the window.

"Huh, who?" The guy, Finn I'm guessing said and looked down at me. "Oh hey." He said, I gave a small wave. Finn then turned back to the Ice King. "I mean it Ice King."

"I'm going, I'm going." The Ice King muttered and few off.

I started walking away too, the opposite direction from where the Ice King went. I didn't really want to run into him again.

"Hey, where you going?" Finn asked when he noticed I was leaving.

"Oh um, home. It's getting late." I said and turned back around towards them. "Sorry if I woke you."

"Nah you didn't." The orange dog said and stepped out the window. His leg stretched to the ground and he stretched back to normal. Finn jumped out the window. I caught my breath thinking he was going to hit the ground. But the dog just stretched a giant hand out and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Hiya, I'm Finn, this is Jake." Finn said and motioned to Jake.

"Oh hi, I'm (Name)." I said and started to get nervous. I don't like talking to strangers.

Jake stared at me for a while, he even walked around me once. "What are you?" He asked.

"Jake, don't make her feel bad." Finn elbowed him.

"Sorry, but Finn look." Jake said and pulled him away from me, they were whispering something. I was starting to get nervous again. I turned and started walking away, hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Hey, (Name)?" Finn and Jake walked over to me. "Oh are you leaving?" I nodded. I waved before turning back around to continue walking. "(Name), do you live in the Candy Kingdom?"

I stopped and turned back around. "No, why?"

Jake stepped forward. "Then why are you walking there?" I stopped walking and looked around.

I'm lost.

Just great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finn the Human x Reader**

Chapter Two

_**P.S.**__**So for some reason I thought Finn's pajamas were red with white on the top, then the hat. I don't know why I thought there was a white horizontal line between the hat and red section. Sorry. I should have looked it up like I wanted. Oh and for some reason my OpenOffice spellcheck isn't working correctly so please ignore any uncorrect spellings.**_

**Your POV**

**(I'm starting them now)**

I can't be lost. I never really knew where I was in the first place. If I knew what direction I came from I could turn back around, but I don't want to go back. I want to explore more. This is like a giant adventure. I want to experience all of it.

"I kinda wanted to see what it looked like. I've never been." I said and smiled at Finn and Jake. "So I might just stop by on my way home."

"Shmowzow!" Finn exclaimed. "We can show you around in the morning, the gate it closed now so you can't meet PB."

"Who?" I can't let them show me around the Candy Kingdom. I have to leave now. I really doubt that Lycidas is happy that I didn't listen to him. I don't think he would waist time looking for me but he might send someone to do it for him.

"Princess Bubblegum." Finn said with a bright smile.

Jake smiled. "It'll be fun."

I wrapped my arms around myself. It's starting to get cold, I didn't have those stupid werewolves to keep me warm. I actually kinda miss the children of the pack, they would curl up next to me at night. It was probably just to make sure I didn't freeze to death. I enjoyed playing with the children, I felt somewhat happy at times with them. "I might just go another time. But I'm kind of mixed up, do you know what's out that way." I said and pointed in the area that the Ice King didn't go towards, and I already knew the direction I was going was the Candy Kingdom, so I didn't point to that area.

Finn frowned. "Oh okay." He smiled again. "So you aren't from around here?"

"No. I'm on an adventure. I have a home out in the woods with my family. I need to know where that would be." _They don't listen too well do they? _I thought before sighing.

Finn's POV

This part of the POV is so you can know the conversation between the two of them. It will start it back at where it ended with your POV after this section.

"Jake don't make her feel bad." I said and elbowed him.

"Sorry, but Finn look." Jake said and pulled me away from (Name). "Look Finn, I know she kinda looks like Susan, but she might be... Like a fish person too." Jake whispered.

"No way man. (Name) is cool." I whispered back and looked over to (Name). "Hey, (Name)?" I looked at Jake one more time and walked over to her. "Oh are you leaving?"

(Back to present time)

"Oh." I said and pointed to the forest. I don't remember ever seeing a house or cabin out in the woods. Besides, why would you dress like that if you lived in a house. It looked like she just came from the surface, like Susan. "You would want to go over there then."

(Name) nodded. "Thank you Finn and Jake." She waved and started walking towards the forest.

"Bye (Name)!" Jake yelled and waved.

"Yeah, see ya later!" I yelled and waved too. Once she was out of sight Marceline appeared floating next to me. Jake still was startled but at least now he doesn't cower behind me. "Hey Marcy."

"Sup guys." Marceline said and smirked. "Who was that? It wasn't Bonnie of Flame Pricncess. Are you making new friends Finn?" She chuckled.

"That was (Name)." Jake said and shrunk his face so it was tiny. "Between you and me, she bad news. It's gonna be like Susan all over again."

"No way man." I crossed my arms.

Marceline smirked. "I think I know her... Yeah that's her. I watched her once, I had nothing better to do. But she lives in the forest, travels with werewolves. I guess she lives with them."

"Werewolves? I knew she was trouble!" Jake yelled. "BMO, what do you know about werewolves!"

"BMO isn't here. He followed (Name)." Marceline laughed. "Bye guys. I was going to spy on the Ice King, but she seems more interesting."

Your POV

(Sorry this is taking so long to upload. I'm having writers block. It took me a day to write the first chapter and this is taking me almost a week)

"Don't be mad." I muttered when I got back to the werewolves. Lycidas was growling. "I know you told me to be back by dinner."

"Idiot." He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the pack, most of them were asleep, others were awake and glaring at me. Most likely mad that I woke them. After we we're at a manageable distance from the other he dropped my hand. "Why are you back?"

"I... What?" I was taken back by the question. I thought he was going to yell at me.

"You don't belong here. You aren't one of us."

"Where else would I go. This is my home." I crossed my arms. "I know I don't turn when the moon is full, like you and the others do. But I still live here."

Lycidas frowned. "Please (Name), just listen to me. I need you to go start a new life, with people, not werewolves." He walked over to a bush and pulled out a medium sized brown bag. "I asked Ivy for a favor. Here. Go change."

I looked in the bag, a black shirt, undergarments, and pants. "But-"

"Go. Come back here after you change." He glared at me until I nodded and left. It was sweet of Ivy to get these for me, I know she hates me. She's the same age as Lycidas, and she might be madly in love with Lycidas. I laways thought he loved her too, they were childhood friends.

Ivy told me, sure she hates me, but once we were actully able to talk to one another without yelling. She told me how much she wanted things to go back to normal between her and him. I actually apologized to getting in the way. And she told me it wasn't my fault. That was the only conversation we ever had.

I did like the clothes though. They were warm, the pants were a little baggy but they fit around the waist. I don't have shoes or socks, but I'm used to it, I never wear shoes. It would probably feel weird if I did. But there was one thing I couldn't get used to. I miss the fur tail. I couldn't give that up. So I didn't, I wore the skirt over my pants. Whenever I walked I could feel my fail swaying behind me, I loved the feeling. It's hard to explain, but it's what makes me who I am.

I walked back out to Lycidas. He was crouched down next to a small... robot? "Hi little robot." I said and joined Lycidas, crouching down next to him and the robot.

"I am BMO." The robot said in the cutest voice ever.

I gasped. "It talks. That's so cute!" I smiled. "Hello BMO. I'm (Name)."

Lycidas smiled. "I asked him if he would help you find a new home. What do you say BMO?"

"Ok." BMO started walking towards the field. "Follow me."

I can't really believe I'm leaving. This is... This is really happening. What happened to Lycidas? Why is he being nice? "Lycidas?"

Lycidas smiled and stepped towards me. "Go."

I tried to smile. "Good bye. Take care of my books until I find a place to keep them, I'll get them later."

"Take them now. We're leaving again soon, you probably won't see us again."

After I few minutes I was walking out into the field with BMO. I carried my books in the brown bag Lycidas gave me. I looked up at the stars. "Well BMO, I guess this is the start of my new life... What do I do now?"

**That chapter could have been better. The next one should be better, sorry it took so long to write this. I will try and post chapter three soon.**


End file.
